


My Brother's Keeper

by JoelJansenD



Series: Andrew and Maxwell Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Demons, Fear Demons (Dragon Age), Spirit Warrior, Spirits, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoelJansenD/pseuds/JoelJansenD
Summary: Prompt 2: Write about your OC or companion choosing or finding their specialization.https://old.reddit.com/r/dragonage/comments/a4c4a1/spoilers_alloctime_to_be_storytellers_the_dragon/Andrew finds himself stuck in the Fade after events at Adamant Fortress. An unexpected being offers him their help in finding his brother and their companions.





	My Brother's Keeper

Dark clouds decorated the endless-seeming green sky. Andrew stared in disbelief at the gigantic rock formations floating, hidden away behind the clouds. 'Not again,' he thought. 'Please Maker not again.'  
    He turned to his brother. 'Max, what have you–' his brother, who was behind him mere moments ago, had disappeared without a trace, as did the others. Andrew called for his brother, again and again, his voice getting louder and more desperate with each repetition of Max's name. His calls remained unanswered.  
    Andrew started running and climbing his way through the Fade, shouting the names of his brother and their companions at every turn. The lack of response made him feel as if the Maker pushed him down with all His might. Shadowy mists rose from underneath Andrew to the sky as he dropped to his knees. Tears sprung from his eyes. 'Why would He allow this?' Andrew thought. 'Max never asked for any of this.'

* * *

Andrew saw an appearance in the distance, blurred and warped by his tears. He rubbed his eyes and studied the bald figure that approached, his staff and robes telling of his identity.  
    'Solas,' Andrew yelled in disbelief. 'Thank the Maker!' Never had he expected to be this glad to see the elven mage. Andrew climbed to his feet and ran towards him.  
    'Have you seen Max?' Andrew asked. 'He was behind–'  
    Andrew was rudely interrupted by a sudden force that swept him off his feet. With a quick gesture, Solas raised four rocks from the ground and hurled them towards Andrew who barely managed to get cover behind his shield. He quickly sought shelter from an array of lightning bolts that were unleashed from Solas's staff.  
    'Are you out of your–' Andrew was interrupted again. This time by Dorian, who threw a ball of fire at his head. The ground underneath his feet started burning, forcing Andrew to run from cover. Hawke and Vivienne joined the fight. Andrew found himself dodging spells from all directions. He tried to shake off his assailants, but Solas's magic blocked all paths he could find.  
    A giant spider came crawling from over the surrounding rocks and jumped towards Andrew. He pushed the spider away with his shield and quickly reached for his sword, plunging it between the creature's fangs. Rather than roll onto its back and die, as a hundred spiders did a hundred times before, this spider burst open. Morrigan jumped out of its carcass, her staff ready to strike at Andrew.

* * *

Andrew backed off as the mages came closer, not realising that the stone floor was only a short distance away from ending, leading into the void below. He felt his foot slip away as he planted it right on the floor's edge. Andrew's sword slipped from his grasp as he desperately tried to hang onto the side, falling into the abyss below. More mages joined the fray. Andrew knew some of them, such as Fiona and First Enchanter Miriam of Ostwick. Other he had never seen before.  
    'Max is still out there,' Andrew thought as he struggled to pull himself back onto the ground. 'I can't abandon him.' Through great effort, Andrew found himself standing on the floor once more, facing a dozen mages without his sword by his side. He lunged forward and grabbed the golden idol atop Dorian's staff, preventing him from casting, before he punched the mage in the face just as Bull had taught him. He turned towards Solas, ready to strike again. The mage had his spell cast before Andrew had the chance to so, however. The Fade's shadowy wisps had solidified into a fist of pure energy, ramming Andrew back, into the abyss.

* * *

In his fall, Andrew felt his lungs empty themselves from air as he fell past the Fade's floating islands. The further he fell, the further the void's darkness shrouded him. But as it was seconds away from closing altogether, he saw the shadows open up, revealing the Fade's green sky to Andrew once more. He landed onto a dark, stone floor not unlike the ground he just fell from. Despite the speed at which he fell, Andrew felt little of his collision with the newly appeared island.  
    'You are a stranger here, are you not?' a deep, echoing voice asked. Andrew jumped to his feet and locked eyes with an appearance closely resembling a templar radiating a significant amount of light over his entire being.  
    'From where do you hail?' it asked when Andrew found his stability.  
    'Stay back!' said Andrew, panicked by the sight of the demon. 'I won't deal with your kind!'  
    The demon came closer. 'I fear that it's not for you to decide.'  
    'Stop it!'  
    'You made that choice when you decided to enter this world as you did.'  
    'It was an accident!'  
    'You accidentally entered my world in the flesh?'  
    'Yes! We...' Andrew's eyes widened as the demon's words came through to him. 'In the... flesh? But that's impossible!'  
    'From what I understand, it hasn't happened in a long time.'  
    Andrew's head started pounding, his breaths shortened. He quickly reached for a wall to keep himself from falling over.  
    'There are others who entered, in the same manner as you did yourself. I take it they are with you?'  
    'The others are here? Where are they?'  
    'If you can muster the bravery you had when you faced those demons unarmed, they are within reach. But you won't make it out alive bare-handed.'  
    'I don't have much of a choice, do I?'  
    'Don't you? Do you believe my blade to be made of steel? Or the demons' staves be made of wood? My world is shaped by mere thought. Do you have need of a weapon? Then I shall make it so.'  
    With his arms stretched out before him, the demon focused his energy, guiding his radiance onto the space surrounding his hands. A seemingly normal longsword formed in the light. Ready to hand the sword to Andrew, who reluctantly kept his distance.  
    'I am not the being you fear me to be, stranger,' said the demon. 'I am Valor, born of honour and glory. I shall stand by you to see the danger that lurks here defeated. I shall demand nothing in return.'

* * *

With Valor's guidance, Andrew made his way through the Fade. The demons he encountered along the way proved surprisingly easy to deal with, given that they were unable to overwhelm Andrew a second time. One of the demons, one bearing close resemblance to Hawke, behaved differently from the others.  
    'What do you think you're doing, Andrew?' said the demon as Andrew came charging at it.  
    'Hawke?' asked Andrew.  
    'Put the sword down and tell me where you fucked off to.'  
    Andrew dropped the sword and grabbed Hawke by the shoulders, not quite grasping the fact that he had finally found her.  
    'Where is Max?' he asked once he had fully comprehended Hawke's sudden appearance.  
    'Andy!' a voice called out from a distance. Looking over Hawke's shoulder, Andrew saw his little brother run towards him, his hand glowing brighter than ever. Maxwell wrapped his arms tightly around Andrew's neck and burst into tears.  
    'Where were you?' asked the young mage.  
    'It's alright,' whispered Andrew as he wiped Maxwell's tears while fighting back his own. 'You're safe now.'  
    'He's here,' cried Maxwell, 'the Magister is here.'  
    'It's alright, Max.' Andrew held the boy closer. 'He is not here, I promise.'  
    'Fear demons,' said Cassandra, 'I tried to explain it to him, but...'  
    Andrew, still busy consoling the boy who cried into his padded coat, reached for Cassandra's hand. Unable to speak, he hoped a kiss on her hand and a smile would get the message across.


End file.
